paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Building a future: RubbleXKyla pups
Rubble and Kyla's pups biological pups Kyla and Rubble end up having six puppies a tiny bit after Kailey has her youngest pup, Dodge. Three boys and three girls, the first being the twins Garnet and Granite, who were born only a minutes few apart, due to being so close together. Then next were Pebble, Dozer, and Marble, all about 15 minutes apart. The youngest pup is Boulder,who came 45 minutes after his siblings, and is surprisingly the biggest of his siblings. They all look up to their adopted brother, Pyro Garnet: a dark rusty red/peach pup with markings similar to Rubble's, but with a peach-colored spot on her back. her right ear is a peach color with two rusty-red spots. She has her mother's hazel eyes. She wears a dark fuschia collar. Granite: The same as Garnet, except with two darker rusty-red paws and black speckles on his back and across his face; his right ear is also rusty-red and has two peach spots. He has brown eyes like Rubble. He has a dark pine-green collar Dozer: He's got a darker brown pup with Rubble's markings, but with black marks along his side and darker brown paws. He has hazel eyes. He wears a dark brown collar Marble: She's blue-gray and white with a big patch of gray on the left side of her face and her back. She has milky white/blue eyes since she's blind. She has a turquoise collar and always tends to have a flower behind her right ear Pebble: She's mostly white and with dark gray splotches all over her, with Hazel eyes like Kyla. She wears a slate-blue collar Boulder: He's almost like a mini rubble, but with Kyla's colors, with some lighter gray spots on his back and ears. He has brown eyes. He has a dark mahogony/brown collar When they all get older, they have circular gold dog tags with their names engraved inside. Those that get married have a pin with their Mate's Initial or Badge. Garnet: She's the leader of her siblings- though she does like to have fun, she doesn't talk too often. When she does it's usually a few words or a simple phrase; the exception of this is when she gets angry or is reading to Dodge's notes to Marble. She loves to go out and explore caves, and she's a bit of a rough-and-tumble kind of pup, not afraid to fight. Granite: He's a bit nervous all the time, scared of almost everything that comes near him. He wants to have fun with the others, but is usually too scared to leave the lookout. But when he does, he sticks close to Boulder, Kyla, or Rubble. Dozer: Energetic and loves to dig. If he can sink his paws into it, he'll dig into it. He loves to play with Aurora and Shadow in the dirt and mud and loves to hang out with the other pups. He's a bit of a goofball that doesn't get knocked down very easily. He's super positive and outgoing, probably one of the best motivators of his siblings. Marble: Despite being blind, she's extremely outgoing. She wants to explore, and depends on her sister and her friends to take her around. Her other senses are heightened, so she can make her way around by following her friend's scents and listening for their footsteps, but usually still sticks by someone just in case there's obstacles Pebble: Not as adventurous as her siblings, she's more of a bookworm. She likes to stay inside and read, but will go outside now and again to play with her friends. She's more reserved like her sister Garnet, and speaks with a very quiet voice. She blushes easily and will shy away from other people. Boulder: He LOVES to eat. He's pretty easy going and a bit of a pushover, easily caving in to peer pressure, much like his older brother Pyro, but when he knows it's really wrong, he'll refuse. He's big, which makes him look intimidating, but he's got a big heart. He's a big ol' teddy bear like his parents and his Uncle Rosco. Fears: Garnet: She's pretty much fearless- except when it comes to heights. Then she's petrified completely. Granite: basically almost everything that moves- especially cars Dozer: Surprisingly, he really really hates worms. He also hates baths and is scared of the soap getting in his eyes Marble: Can't really tell what's around her, so she's mostly scared of really sudden loud noises, like thunder, car horns, etc. She's also terrified of wolves after an incident as a pup Pebble: She's scared of the ocean- she's completely fine with pools and baths, but she's terrified of the ocean and anything that might be in it Boulder: Like his dad, he's scared of Spiders. Actually, he's scared of most bugs with a LOT of legs, like centipedes, but he doesn't mind butterflies and dragonflies. He's also scared of scorpions and the dark. Crushes: *Marble and Pebble both like Dodge, but Marble ends up gaining Dodge's affection. She can't see, but she loves talking to him, and loves him for his heart and his personality. Pebble doesn't get in the way of her sister's relationship, but gives off subtle hints for her feelings for Dodge. she's scared and nervous about her attraction for him, and usually goes to Pyro for help. Eventually she starts to have a crush on Cameron. *Marble and Dodge do get married and end up having four pups together: Lance , Teresa , Blossom , and Ender. *Garnet is not too interested in boys at the moment, but Tsunami catches her eye since he's as hard working and dedicated to his family as she is to hers, but her family always comes first and she doesn't let her tiny feelings distract her from her family. *Granite doesn't feel ready for it and gets nervous around most girls- he actually does have a teensie tiiiinny crush on Danni but he's terrified to show it and often his face turns completely red and he runs off before he could talk to her. He tends to try and talk to his dad for advice, but always chickens out and changes the subject. *Boulder has a crush on Snowcone. They eventually marry when they're older and have three pups, Chocolate, Chip, and Brownie * Dozer has a crush on a pup named Phalene Random: *Marble is blind and has a strong connection to Garnet, sticking close to her and using her as her guide. Though her friends and other siblings help, she's usually found with Garnet. *Even though he's adopted, the pups see Pyro as their big brother and love him to bits, usually coming to him for advice *Boulder is kind of like a bodyguard for his brother Granite *Pyro and Garnet will help Marble talk to Dodge by writing the things she says for him, since his hearing isn't too good *Garnet, Dozer, and Boulder like to hang around the older pups *Marble's flower always changes- her first one was given to her by Dodge when they first started hanging out, and every now and again he gives her a new one *When they're older, Garnet lives with Dodge and Marble, acting as her sister's pupsitter and seeing-eye pup. She loves helping her family and has never once regretted the decisions she's made *When the pups were taking a walk in the woods, Marble got separated and almost got attacked by a wolf *As a wedding gift, Rubble constructed a nice house for Marble and Dodge to live in(handicap friendly of course) *Boulder named his kids after food because...welp..he loves to eat. And Snowcone is completely okay with that Stories by me: Present Day: ''' *Pups and the Family Vacation (briefly shown as newborns) '''Future Gen: Song articles: Stories by others: Present Day *Pups and Christmas Eve Future Gen: Collaboration stories: Present Day: Future Gen: *Pups cry Wolf 20141028_003924.jpg|Work in progress sketches of the pups. Will ink and color them later. blood_is_thicker_than_water_by_ree_shiloh-d84snj4.jpg|Gift from Ree-Shiloh on Deviantart Category:Future generation Category:Next Generation Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Females Category:Males Category:Animals